


Te Quiero

by raynbawz



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynbawz/pseuds/raynbawz
Summary: -Te quiero.-Hmm?-That is I love you in Spanish.-Te quiero.A one shot of our beloved hot issue couple for valentine's day.
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Te Quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Am I late? I hope not. You still there? In the ship? I hope yes. Happy belated valentine's day guys... I really need to stop writing already but I really can't when it comes to hyunji. Enjoy your day😊
> 
> Fun fact : I write before KSH updated that picture and yes I screamed because what in the world is happening though. Why did I write something that is so similar to the post? Let say it is just a coincidence to feed my delulu mind despite this drought they give. 
> 
> P/s : I miss them so much and it's hurt💔

The evening sun cast long shadows on the ground. The slanting rays of the setting sun gave a warm orange tinge to the sky. The most precious and beautiful moment from the universe to every single human who are now going home or anywhere their destination are.  
  
  
  


Same goes with the couple who are driving through the highway going to one destination that'll bring magical memories for them.  
  
  
  
  


The boyfriend holding the steering wheel with one hand while his other free hand is holding hers, his fingers entwined with his girlfriend who is having her nap by his side.  
  
  
  


What a sleeping beauty she is.  
  
  
  


He knows his girlfriend is very busy nowadays with her works and also her upcoming drama. He has promised to not bother her at all last week since she needs some space and time alone for her new character that she will portray. He understands that and gives what she wants.  
  
  
  


Now since the phase has come to the end, he wants to spend all day just with her as the payback for the time they are not together.  
  
  
  


Like now.  
  
  
  


They're going to spend their time together at a private villa in a forest where he asked his manager's help to find it. It is located at a forest near a secluded village where they think will be secure for their privacy yet has very amazing view. The people living there are mostly senior citizens too so they have a very high hope not getting caught by their fans.   
  
  
  


They'll see the mountain, the hill and some more nature places where the beauty surely is undoubtedly excellent.  
  
  
  


He stopped his car near the house where they'll be staying as they finally arrived after hours of driving. He smiles at the sight next to him, that cute big baby is still in her deep slumber. He decided to wait some more as he doesn't want to interrupt her who might be having her dream.   
  
  
  


He took a moment to observe her ethereal beauty. Her closed eyes with long lashes that he knows will flutter gracefully sometimes, her high bridge nose which he loves to pinch, her pinkish cheeks that has a visible mole on the lower part on the left cheek which is his favourite to kiss, her cute lips painted with pastel pink stand out the most as they're slightly ajar.  
  
  
  


Her hair is messy yet she's still beautiful. He loves her silk black hair, the scent of wild berries is intoxicating for him and she knows how much he loves it. She once asked if he loves her with long or short hair and he didn't answer as he doesn't know it himself. He just love her and the hair length doesn't matter so much.   
  
  
  


He really is the luckiest to have this perfect woman as his.   
  
  
  


His eyes fall down to sight her choice of wardrobe today which he just grins later on for he wants to thank her smart brain to choosing something so casual which he loves to see. A simple sky blue ruched side tank top matched with unbottoned cardigan and jeans. He also noticed that she wears her favourite blue and white sneaker today.   
  
  
  


She could end every single model's career out there now.   
  
  
  


"Beautiful, " he whispered, his gaze fixed on her only.   
  
  
  


He slowly untwined her fingers and patted her hair softly, still having no intention to wake her.   
  
  
  


But the frown suddenly came from her face which he immediately detected after a soft sigh was heard.   
  
  
  


She has woken up, he thought.   
  
  
  


"Where are we?" That's her first question after fully opening her eyes to see her surroundings.   
  
  
  
  


"The villa, " he answered and brushed her cheeks before smiling at her.   
  
  
  


"Why aren't you waking me up? " She pouts and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand.   
  
  
  


"You're too cute when you're sleeping. I don't want to ruin that. "   
  
  
  


She rolls her eyes and pouts again. She rubs her stomach this time and complains, "I'm hungry."   
  
  
  


"What do you want to eat? " He asked while his hand carefully pinning her hair behind her ear.   
  
  
  


She gazed at the roof of the car for a moment before she gazed back at him and snapped her fingers, "Samgyeopsal!"   
  
  
  


He chuckled softly at her cuteness and patted her hair, "Okay, we'll eat that but first we need to put our things inside the villa first. Can we do that? "   
  
  
  
  


She nods and they get out of the car to walk together until they are greeted by the modern villa surrounded with tall green trees and a bright sunlight shone from the sky. It was a sight to remember as they both were fascinated and went speechless.   
  
  
  
  


"Oh my, this is so fantastic! I never thought a villa in a forest is this great. " She exclaimed and immediately ran lightly towards the villa like a child having her own world adventure.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Let's go together, huh? " He said, trying to follow her quick paths while carrying their belongings together.   
  
  
  
  
  


She's running around the villa, scanning throughout the building and admiring their beauties. She spread her arms and squinted her eyes as she gazed into the evening sky. The warm and breezy wind really energizes her, making her smile brighter.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You like it? " He asked, staring intently at her who seemed like she belonged to nature.   
  
  
  
  
  


"So much. I even forgot that I'm hungry for a short time. " She whispered as she headed to him after taking a mental picture of the serene view.   
  
  
  


"Let's check the inside too, " he uttered and she nodded. They walked with her arm linked to his to the door and he pulled out the key to unlock it. Seconds later, they found themselves amazed once again at the interior view.   
  
  
  
  


"We really need to thank Manager Ryu for finding this magnificent place. " She mumbled as her eyes roamed around the villa.   
  
  
  
  


They checked out every area of the villa from the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the pool, the backyard and lastly the master bedroom.   
  
  
  
  


But before she could reach the doorknob, he came in between her and the door to block her.   
  
  
  
  


"Why? " She asked with a frown.   
  
  
  
  


"Save this for later. We're late for food. I can't let you starve any longer. " He came with an excuse and she knew that something must be inside that he stopped her from coming.   
  
  
  
  


"What's in there?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
  
  


"Nothing, let's eat. Your stomach is having a heavy metal concert already. " He took her hand and pulled her softly to the hallway out to the downstairs. She pouts and just follows him until they're inside the car again.   
  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant they're going to is not too far and not crowded. They still wear their masks and hats as their disguise to not let their names together as the headline tomorrow. However, they are just a few groups of people at the table, enjoying their own meals so much that they don't notice them when they first enter. All eyes just focused on their dishes, nobody ever bothered to check who the new customers were.   
  
  
  
  
  


Until one lady in her mid-forty came to them and guided them to an unoccupied table. They're fortunate that the table they're getting is in the corner, away from others that also has a beach as the view.   
  
  
  
  


"I'll take your orders later. Take your time," the lady said before leaving.   
  
  
  
  
  


They both exchanged glances as if having telepathic conversation. They nod and both of them open their masks, showing their faces to each other.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Guess we are really safe here," he grins and looks at the menus.   
  
  
  
  


"What do you want? "He raised his eyes to meet hers but she is now focusing on the beach not the menus.   
  
  
  
  


"Hey, " he called out for her but she was still staring sweetly at the beach.   
  
  
  
  


"I'll order now without you, " he jokes and that works as she quickly comes back to him and takes a look at the menus.   
  
  
  
  


"This and this. Oh, this too. And maybe we can share this. What do you think? " She stares at him with her mouth ajar as she finishes talking.   
  
  
  
  


He just giggles and nods, she's too cute for him to say no.   
  
  
  
  


They ordered after the lady came again and the amazing thing is, the lady really didn't say anything nor recognise them.   
  
  
  
  


He just smiles seeing her who is across from him. She looks so comfortable and carefree while waiting for their meal, like she's just Seo Yeaji, his girlfriend.   
  
  
  
  


He took out his phone as an idea popped in his mind.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you that happy? " He asked when she turned her torso to see the beach that was behind her and smiling at the beautiful view.   
  
  
  
  


"Yes because we're together. " She whispered faintly as she took off her cap to run her fingers through her silk hair.  
  
  
  
  


Her hair dances smoothly as the wind blows at her causing his heart to flutter at the sight. She may not realise how this small gesture she did could make him fall deeper in love with her.  
  
  
  
  


She then glances to him, finally knowing that he actually is recording her with his phone.   
  
  
  
  


She waves to him and gives a finger heart while smiling brighter than the sun.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Aigoo," he touched his heart, acting like she just took his heart while still recording.   
  
  
  


She didn't stop yet as she kept staring at the camera, propped her head with her palm and winks, giving flying kisses and lastly finger pistols with her cute _nyang_.   
  
  
  


"Ah, _nae simjang._ " He jokes one last time before ending the record.   
  
  
  


"Did it come out well? " She asked, peeking to his phone.   
  
  
  


"Very well, " he answered and showed her the video.   
  
  
  
  


"Do you want more? " He inquires as he knows she loves taking videos and photos whenever they are having their date.   
  
  
  
  


She nods, "Picture me as much as you want. "   
  
  
  
  


"Alright, " he takes a lot of her pictures with different poses of her. Some are just her silhouettes and a bit blurry but still beautiful.   
  
  
  


" _Gomawo, jagiya._ I'll take yours too. " She said before pulling her phone up and opening the camera.   
  
  
  
  
  


"It's okay. You don't have to. "   
  
  
  
  


"Smile for me, please. " Hearing her cute plea, he gave in and plastered a smile on his face.   
  
  
  
  


"That's great. Now , wear your hat and mask. This is for fans, you must greet them with a new picture for today. " She took his phone, opened the camera and ready to take another.   
  
  
  
  


Being an obey boyfriend, he just did what she told him and posed for another picture.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Great, you really are a good-looking man even if your face is covered. " She smiled and nodded, proud of herself for taking those pictures.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They both stayed silent as they scanned all those photos. She turns to see the beach again as her boyfriend is busy with his phone, probably posting a few to his fans.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Come here, babe. " He suddenly pats the chair next to him. She raised her brows, not understanding what he was saying.   
  
  
  
  


"Take this seat so you don't have to turn back to see the beach. You will hurt your back, I don't want that." He explained and she grinned before getting up to sit next to him.   
  
  
  
  


"And we get to do this too, " he takes her hand to his, her soft fingers interlocked with him.   
  
  
  
  
  


She muffled a laugh then shyly hit his chest with her other hand, "Geez, I figured it out you have this in mind."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is our first time, right? To hold hands in public without our masks and hats. "   
  
  
  
  
  


She nods.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. " He uttered with his bitter smile.   
  
  
  
  


"What for? It's not your fault. We chose this so we need to cope with it. Later, I'm sure we don't have to do this with worries anymore. " She assured him with her gummy smile.   
  
  
  
  
  


"How are you so sure? It is you who I worried the most. " He really has a very big fear of losing and ruining her. He is selfish for doing this, he knows. But he can't do anything about it as he is also a human who wants to give love and feel love.   
  
  
  


"Because I trust you. You will never let others hurt me even if we go public in the future. I know. "  
  
  
  
  


"You trust me? " He narrowed his eyes as they gazed at each other.   
  
  
  
  


"Of course. And when that time comes, I promise I'll never leave your side no matter what comes in between us."  
  
  
  


He was speechless, this woman always knows how to make him. She always was the one to take his breath when their eyes collided, always been the one to drive him crazy when he heard her deep unique voice and always been the one to make him smile even when he is at his lowest.   
  
  
  
  
  


He never loved this hard before. He never did know he can love someone this deep. He never knows he will get to love such a perfect woman like her. He never once thought that he had the chance to be hers.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Now, let's dig in. " Her voice helps him to snap out from his deep silent thought that he doesn't realise the meal has come.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here, " she said as her hand is mid-air to his mouth. She wants to feed him the wrap she made and he was surprised at that. She is so different from their usual date today. She is literally very bold.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hurry, " to that small whine she did, he opened his mouth and she fed him.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Delicious? " He nods, unable to answer as his mouth is full from her big wrap.   
  
  
  
  


She grins happily as he likes the wrap she made and continues to eat for herself has been very hungry.   
  
  
  
  


"Here, payback " He turned to her with the wrap in his hand, ready to feed her.   
  
  
  
  


She smiles shyly and opens her mouth slowly just enough for him to feed her.   
  
  
  
  


"Delicious? " He asked in a baby way to her.   
  
  
  
  


She nods, "More delicious because you feed me."   
  
  
  
  


And they enjoyed their meal with all their hearts.   
  
  
  
  


They finished eating and are now going to the beach after paying. They walked together hand in hand without having the masks on but only their caps because they're really sure no one noticed them.   
  
  
  
  


They strolled by the beach, not to go too far away on the beach as they didn't think to go home wet. They take off their sneakers to feel the sand on their feet so they feel closer to nature.   
  
  
  
  
  


As they noticed that the time for the sunset will be coming, they stopped walking to sit down on the sand. She sits next to him, holding his arm and leans against his shoulder as they wait for the sunset.   
  
  
  


"Why do you choose me? " He blurts out a sudden question.   
  
  
  
  


She glances at him first before taking her time to answer and gaze back to the beach, "Because my heart has chosen you long before I realise it myself."   
  
  
  
  


"It may sound funny to you but I just found myself doing something I never did to someone. Like what I do to you. " She paused to see his deep black eyes.   
  
  
  


"I can't help but laugh at your lame jokes all the time. I can't help but shy when you compliment me. I just can't help but smile all the time with you in my mind. Strange huh? " She scratches her collarbone nervously.   
  
  
  
  


"So I have to consider myself lucky for pursuing your heart? "  
  
  
  
  


She nods enthusiastically.   
  
  
  


"What about you? There's so many women better than me. "   
  
  
  
  


He shook his head, "No, you're the best for me. You deserve me. "   
  
  
  
  


The two just snuggle more closer as they talk to each other.   
  
  
  


At the edge of the cloud there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, just enough to announce the coming sunset.  
  
  
  
  


She is the most excited one as she squeezed his arm and slammed her lips together while her eyes viewing the sunset.   
  
  
  
  


"It's so pretty, " she whispered as her eyes fixed at the sunset.   
  
  
  
  


"Hmm, like you."   
  
  
  
  


She chuckled softly and turned sideways to see him. His eyes never left her and his lips can't stop engraving a smile.   
  
  
  


She gulped her invisible lump as he suddenly leaned closer to her with his eyes targeting her luscious lips. She feels his hot breath blowing to her face and his thumb slowly rubbing her shoulder softly as he pulls her closer.   
  
  
  
  


She closed her eyes to savour the moment but was left with disappointment when his lips slammed on her forehead.   
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. We're still in public. I still need to protect you. " He whispered as he was pulling her in his arms.   
  
  
  
  


She sighed a little loud with her lips pouted, obviously not liking how much she had anticipated that kiss only for him to take it back easily.   
  
  
  
  


After spending about half an hour at the beach, they went sightseeing the village as it's less crowded which is perfect for them to hide from people.  
  
  
  
  


They walked to a park where only some people were there. Some are exercising, playing with sport equipment and some little kids are playing at the playground.   
  
  
  


They just sit at the bench, eating ice-creams and sharing some stories about their childhoods

"I always envy people with siblings. " He said when he saw the kids playing on the swings, which looked so close like siblings.   
  
  
  


"Really? I am not. "   
  
  
  


"Because you have one. " He laughed at her naivety.   
  
  
  


"I mean, it's not something to envy. It's not that great anyway when you are having a fight with them. You just wish for them to never be your sibling at all. I felt that a lot as a kid." She said with her mind replying to the moments when she was with her sister in the past.   
  
  
  
  


"But you have one who you can tell something that you can't tell your parents. "  
  
  
  
  


She nods, agreeing to that fact.   
  
  
  
  


"I understand what you are saying. I always love to share stories with my sister about my problems, my concerns and my feelings. I like how my sister is harsh with her words to me. There's one time when I told her that my ex is coming back to me and I agreed to give him one last chance. Guess what she told me? "   
  
  
  
  


He raised his brows," What? "  
  
  
  
  
  


"That I'm one crazy and stupid girl for wasting time to that jerk, that I shouldn't love again that easily, that I am too good for nothing for she had seen how broken I was when I broke up with him before. I even feel sick and need a lot of time to get up again. "  
  
  
  
  
  


Hearing that, his face tensed and his blood boiled.   
  
  
  


"But don't worry, I end everything with him after I realise how stupid I am. He is nothing but just a part of my memories now." She noticed his change of expression so she held his hand and gently rubbed with her thumb.   
  
  
  
  


"You did great. You should ditch him, really. Who hurts my baby girl? Huh? Who hurts you? How dare he do that to you. "He finally voiced and pats her back, babying her.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't do that. "  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'll never do that. Never, not in this lifetime. Don't worry. You can stab me if I ever do that to you. " He assured her by tightening his hug.  
  
  
  


"I don't mean that. I meant, you babying me. "  
  
  
  
  


He pulled back from her, getting a closer view at her face.  
  
  
  
  


"You don't like it? But you're my baby. " He gives his silly smile to her for once before standing up and taking her hand.  
  
  
  
  


"Let's go home, babe."  
  
  
  
  


They are home around nine and hurriedly run to the villa because it suddenly rains.   
  
  
  
  
  


But not for Soohyun as he has one wish to do with her when it rains.   
  
  
  
  


"What are you doing? Hurry up, get the key. " She demands as her boyfriend suddenly just stands in front of the doorstep without doing anything. She is a little wet from the rain and so is he.   
  
  
  


"You said that I can make you warm when it's cold. Right? " He smirks as he gazes at her.  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, why?"Her brows furrowed and her forehead creased.   
  
  
  
  


"I'll warm you up after this. I promise," and he scooped her feather-like body swiftly into the rain.   
  
  
  


"What are you—" her legs are now on the ground and her body is wrapped by him.  
  
  
  
  


"Let's dance, " he whispered before he kissed the back of her palm as they're facing each other.   
  
  
  


"But I don't know how. "   
  
  
  
  


"Just move your body in which way you want, " he said and slid his hand over her back and one holding her hand.   
  
  
  


He giggles as she looks so nervous in front of him but honestly, he is too.   
  
  
  


They started swaying their hips slowly and naturally enjoying the slow dance. Then, they hold their hands together and run in circles together in the rain like two happy-go-lucky children.   
  
  
  


He later outstretched his arms that's holding hers and one hand fell freely as she herself rolled her body away and inside his arms repeatedly.   
  
  
  


She saw his whiskers are appearing and he saw her crescent moon eyes showing.   
  
  
  


They're both wet together but nothing could stop them, even the rain.  
  
  
  
  


He pulled her closer to him, embracing her petite body and she reflexively enlaced her arms behind his neck as their faces are only inches away.  
  
  
  


"I love you, " he said with his black orbs locked with hers.   
  
  
  


"I love you too, " she closed her eyes and welcomed him who was leaning closer to her luscious lips, aiming for a kiss.   
  
  
  


They shared a sweet and wet kiss in the rain without anyone bothering, looking or even judging.   
  
  
  
  


They laughed after they broke the kiss and continued to dance as if there is classic music for them.   
  
  
  
  


She puts one hand behind his back and he puts one on her waist, where their other hands are interlocked for they're dancing together, moving their body in rhythms like two fitted pieces of puzzles.   
  
  
  
  


" _Jagiya_ , I'm cold. " She whines after they broke another kiss.   
  
  
  
  


"You are? Okay, fine. Let's get you warm. " He lifted her bridal style and ventured inside the villa.   
  
  
  
  


She took a warm bath and he was already waiting in the living room as he had taken a brisk shower. He scrolled through his phone, looking for her new collection of photos today.   
  
  
  
  


"What should I do if your silhouette is also this perfect, babe? "He let out a deep sigh and rubbed the picture with his thumb.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, the flower! " He immediately straightened up and climbed up the stairs to their bedroom.   
  
  
  
  


They haven't seen their bedroom yet because they're three bedrooms here. One is occupied for her as she's taking the bath there and will change her clothes there too, same goes with him too. So, the bedroom that belongs to them is the one that he blocked her from coming. It's still locked for he actually has decorated it for a surprise.   
  
  
  
  


He entered the master bedroom and checked on something, the flower bouquet. It's still looking fresh and smells nice although he bought it this morning.   
  
  
  
  


He prepared this yesterday before they came here together with his manager's help again. Really, he should give him a present later for always helping him.   
  
  
  
  


The bedroom is filled with rose gold balloons with different shapes. There's also confetti and fairy lights, just like what he saw on the Internet when he searched for a surprise girlfriend.   
  
  
  
  


After making sure everything was in place together with the flower and the present box, he left the room in the dark as he switched off the light.   
  
  
  
  


"Jagiya, where are you from? I searched for you. " He saw her pouting in the living room area while crossing her legs as she sat on the couch when he went downstairs.  
  
  
  


"Sorry, I'm just checking up something. " He sat next to her and kissed her hair.  
  
  
  


"You better don't lie. " She turned to face him then pinched his nose.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm not. " He leans to her right cheek and smooch on her mole.  
  
  
  


"What do you want to do now? Movie? Huh? " She inquires as she rests her head on his chest, getting herself near him and hugging his waist.   
  
  
  
  


Here, she comes.  
  
  


The clingy girlfriend of his.  
  
  


"What about we play a game? " He suggested.  
  
  
  


"What game? We are not home. There's no—"  
  
  
  
  


"There is. I saw them earlier in the drawer. " He gets up and approaches the drawer. She followed him from behind as she didn't want to be away from him.   
  
  
  


"There's a lot of board games. Oh, there's jenga too. "  
  
  
  


"Jenga sounds good. "  
  
  
  


So they decided to play jenga. Whoever wins will get to wish for something and the loser will grant it.  
  
  
  
  


Yeaji started first because she won the scissor, rock, paper game. She pulled one jenga carefully and he did the same after her. They started off very well and soon it's getting harder as the jenga blocks are now getting shaky.  
  
  
  
  


" _Eotteokhae?_ " She used her nasal voice as her hand was cold and also trembled.  
  
  
  
  


"It's okay to lose, babe. "  
  
  
  
  


"No way, " she sticks out her tongue and glares at him.  
  
  
  
  


He giggles and here comes his mischief mind to win. As she focused on choosing which one to pull, he hugged her from behind and started to tickle her.  
  
  
  


"Ahh! Stop it! " She pushed her own body away, trying to free herself from him.  
  
  
  


"Just give up, babe. It's okay. "  
  
  
  
  


"Kim Soohyun, you better stop! "  
  
  
  
  


"Fine, I'll stop. "  
  
  
  
  


She finally pulled the jenga successfully with her face frowning.  
  
  
  
  


It's his turn now and he's sitting very closely to the jenga blocks. He tries to reach for one but right that moment, she plays dirty too.  
  
  
  
  


" _Oppa_ , " she whispered to her ear and blew softly up.  
  
  
  


He shakes his head and closes his eyes immediately after that attack from his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  


"Stop it. "  
  
  
  


"You did the same to me. " She smirks.  
  
  
  
  


He pouted and began to focus again. She blows air to his ear but this time he has to focus and that leads him to pull the jenga safely.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I did it! " He shouted for he knows there is no one else other than them here.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You should just let me win. I'm your girlfriend." She sulks as she's now turning her face away from him and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. You know how competitive I am. Besides, this is just a game. No need to sulk."  
  
  
  
  


"But you play dirty first. "  
  
  
  


"You did it too. "  
  
  
  


"I have to teach you a little. "  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, so it is my fault? "  
  
  
  
  


"Yes, obviously you are breaking the rule first. "  
  
  
  
  


"There is no rule. "  
  
  
  


"There is a rule. Everything has rules. "  
  
  
  
  


"No, not this game. "  
  
  
  
  


"I don't care. I don't want to play anymore. " She raised her voice a little higher and got up from the seat as she wanted to run from him.  
  
  
  
  


But something unexpectedly happened that caused her body to stumble and fall on him. Yes, he is the one who stops her by holding her wrist.   
  
  
  
  


"Oh no! "They shouted at the same time as they saw the jenga blocks falling down.  
  
  
  
  


The jengas matter so much more than everything at this moment that they didn't care about themselves at all. That she is laying flat on him who is laying down the couch.   
  
  
  
  


"I won! " She screams happily while covering her mouth with her palm.   
  
  
  


"No! I won! "  
  
  
  
  


"No, I won! It's your turn. "  
  
  
  
  


"No, it's you who made me the blocks fall."  
  
  
  


"No, you pulled me. It's you who made me fall and the blocks. " She really is turning red from all this irritation.   
  
  
  
  


He sighed and slowly picked her body to sit comfortably on the couch. He holds her shoulders and stares straight to her eyes.   
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. But it made me fall too." He whispered faintly and she is so ready to speak for herself.   
  
  
  


"I am—"   
  
  
  
  


He kisses her, stopping her from talking.   
  
  
  
  
  


They broke the kiss shortly as she is still looking mad and he doesn't want that.   
  
  
  


"You made me fall over and over again. For your heart, your voice, your beauty, your talents and everything about you. How are you doing it so effortlessly huh? Even right now, you made me fall again for your cute flustered face. " His soft and calming tone of voice feels so giddy to her for she feels like butterflies are filling her stomach.   
  
  
  
  


She just silently watches him with her eyes studying his sharp and handsome features.  
  
  
  


"I'll let you win this. Tell me your wish. "  
  
  


Her eyes widened,"Really? You'll let me? "  
  
  
  


He nods, "Tell me. "  
  
  
  


She shook her head slowly, "No, you tell me first. "  
  
  
  


He looked a bit shocked as his brows rose but he hums anyway, "Okay, I'll tell you. "  
  
  
  


"What?" Her excitement showed up as she clasped her hands together.  
  
  
  


"Let me love you for thousands years more," he blinked his eyes and lifted the corner of his plump lips.  
  
  
  


She doesn't know what to say as she is wordless.  
  
  
  


She knows exactly that she really has found the right man. He is the man who she has been waiting for since long before, the one she wish to warm her in cold, the one to be her safe place, the one to wipe off her tears, the one to keep her smiling despite every bad things that happened and the one that makes her feels home just by being in his arms.   
  
  
  
  


"I love you for all that you are, all you have been and all that you will be. " He added.  
  
  
  


As if all he said is still not enough, he leans to kiss her deeply. Her luscious lips against his and her hand rest on his cheek as she was pulled closer to him. His kisses are soft and tender yet addicting for she keeps kissing him back too with her eyes shut off. He nibbled her lower lips and pulled her to sit on his lap which she unconsciously already encircled her legs around his waist. She moans very faintly as their lips locked and her brows furrowed for he starts sucking gently after their tongue collides.   
  
  
  


The need for air caused them to break the kiss and gasped with their chest moving up and down.   
  
  
  


"You sure miss me so much, " she jokes with her hard breathing.   
  
  
  


"You still really don't know? I miss you every second, babe. What more if you're not around. " He mumbled with a flirty wink.   
  
  
  


She laughed at her boyfriend's antic and later swallowed her saliva at how close they actually are.   
  
  
  


"I'm sorry. I got carried away. " He apologized but she stayed on his lap.  
  
  
  


"I'll grant your wish, jagiya. You should grant mine too. "  
  
  
  


"Oh, what's your wish? " He asked curiously.  
  
  
  
  


"Love me endlessly. "   
  
  
  


"Sure, I can do that. "   
  
  
  
  


_"Te quiero, "_ she whispered as she planted a kiss on his forehead.   
  
  
  
  


"Hmm? "   
  
  
  


"That is I love you in Spanish, " her lashes fluttered and so did his heart.   
  
  
  


_"Te quiero, "_ he repeated after her and smirked before he took her hand.   
  
  
  
  


"I got something to show you. Follow me, " he uttered and they head to their bedroom, the one he had decorated.   
  
  
  
  


"But close your eyes, " he puts his hands to cover her eyes as he goes behind her.   
  
  
  
  


"What are you planning? Suddenly? " Her curious self asked but her legs were already stepping inside the bedroom.   
  
  
  
  


As she walked with his guide, they are now in the middle of the balloons which is perfect for her to see.   
  
  
  


So slowly he removed his hand and screamed, "Surprise, my baby girl! "  
  
  
  
  


He runs to take a flower bouquet and hands it to her who stayed motionless but her eyes are looking around the room.   
  
  
  


"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful." He holds her into his arms and pats her back softly.   
  
  
  


"Hey, don't cry now. Why?" He didn't expect her to suddenly sob at this beautiful moment.   
  
  
  
  


"What is this? Why? " She didn't answer as she cried while covering her crying face with flowers.   
  
  
  


His eyes grew bigger and he rubs his nape slowly. Is she crying because he is making a surprise for her or did she hate surprises? No, he is sure she loves surprises. She always liked whatever he did for her, everything, she would appreciate all his efforts for making her happy.   
  
  
  


What now?   
  
  
  
  


"Thanks, I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry. I don't really think about you planning this and to be very honest, I don't know what I should give to you for Valentine. You know, I don't think chocolate is good as it kinda feels childish. I just prepared one for your birthday that's coming soon. Besides, this is my first time celebrating Valentine after so long and—"  
  
  
  
  


He shuts her nervousness with a chaste kiss as he can see her eyes changed, they're full of guilt now.  
  
  
  
  


"Don't be sorry for not not giving me anything. Why would you? You alone are a gift for me. "  
  
  
  
  


"But I feel bad," she lowered her head and touched the flowers bouquet playfully.   
  
  
  


He cupped her small face and raised her head to find her teary eyes. He kisses her tears away and softly caresses her wet cheeks, "Don't cry. This should be a happy day for us. "   
  
  
  
  


She bites her lips and sniffs, "Sorry, my emotions are unstable now. "   
  
  
  
  


"Just you is enough, Yeaji. Just you, nothing else. I love you so much more than you know. " He drews small circles on her back and inhales her intoxicating scent as they fill his nostrils. She leaned her head to his head, closed her eyes and smiled happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


She wants to say that he is also enough for her. That she loves him more too, but maybe he won't believe it for she knows that she will lose. She received so much from him and she hasn't reached that point for showing how much he means the world to her. His love is bigger, she takes note of it yet she doesn't mind. Because she wants that, for her to be the only one he gives all his love.   
  
  
  


Greedy? Kinda but why not? It's him, anyway.  
  
  
  
  


A wise man who only has his eyes on her out of billions of women in this world yet he chose her, one with a lot of flaws.   
  
  
  
  


She admits that she's a little greedy when it's about him. She noticed herself has been so greedy since their first day together until today. She's trying not to but sometimes she can't help. Her soul and mind didn't synchronise when it came to him.   
  
  
  
  


But why does he never say anything though. Is he really fine with her greediness?   
  
  
  


" _Jagiya_ , " she looked at his eyes as they pulled back to face each other.   
  
  
  
  


He hums with his eyes asking why to her.   
  
  
  
  


"Am I greedy? " She asked innocently with a pout.   
  
  


"No, wait maybe just a little. But it's fine. Who is flawless anyway? No one."   
  
  
  
  


"Look, if you are going to talk about your weakness or flaws and so on, I suggest not. Please, don't come there. Let's be happy tonight okay? What is with this sudden change of the air? Huh? We're so happy before we come here. Should we get out? Did this room is the reason for every tear you shed? Huh? Is it my baby girl? "   
  
  
  
  


" And let me praise you more now. Hear me out, beautiful lady. You are just fine, the finest and the kindest ever. I love you which means you wholly, be it your flaws or deep voice, I don't care. I want to stay with you until the end and keep loving you even if you hate me but I hope you never will. "  
  
  
  


"Don't ever think you are not perfect because besides you, there are billions who think alike. It's all in our mind, babe. How we love ourselves to slowly believe that we don't need to be perfect for others. Just be like this, like the real you. The you, that I love with my every breath. "  
  
  
  


He let out a deep breath, ending his long love speech to his girlfriend that's staring intently with her hearty eyes.   
  
  
  


"Did you just confess your love again? " She asked with her lips and one brow lifted. Her white cheeks turned to faint red as her heart is pounding rapidly at his love confession that she doesn't see coming from him.   
  
  
  


"How did I resist you before huh? I don't think I can now. Just seeing you this close and in this small space of us, I don't think I could ever resist from doing things with you. I really was too good to you before." His serious face showed up and he pinched his temple as he watched her.   
  
  
  
  


"You resist? Really? For six years, you meant? And doing things? What things may I ask?"   
  
  
  


"I don't know. I don't know what things are. I really don't. "  
  
  
  
  


" What are you saying actually doesn't fit so much that you're now—" her body falls slowly to the bed as he moves closer to her with a smirk.   
  
  
  
  


"Coming so close to me, " she gulped her invisible lump at a heart-fluttering moment when his whiskers were visible as he chuckled softly. He lowered his back to match her eyes level after sitting at the side of bed with her face just inches away from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm in trouble now. " His big hand reaches for her bare arm, sliding down to hold her hand and takes it to his lips.   
  
  
  


"Do you want to get in trouble with me, babe? " His gaze really could kill if she has to be honest. But that gaze is her favourite for she can read him easily while staring at those two black obrs.   
  
  
  


Her eyes went to scan anywhere but him as she can't answer yet. She wants to say yes right away but her heart says otherwise, as she knows they need to work tomorrow and they'll be apart. She will be longing for him, yearning for his presence and that thought alone will affect her the whole day. Him leaving her for work is not it, but him leaving her after their—what do they call it again? Yup, trouble.   
  
  
  
  


She just doesn't want to see him leave after that. She wants him to stay some more until she can accept the fact that they still need to live their own life. She still wants to see him in the morning, talk to him, have breakfast in bed and snuggle some more. If he leaves without doing those, it'll break her heart for real.   
  
  
  
  


" _Jagiya_ , I'm sorry. But—"   
  
  
  
  


"It's okay. I just asked. I won't force you. You have the right to refuse, that's totally fine. " His irritation can't be hidden as he is now sitting without looking at her and no longer holding her hand.   
  
  
  


"I need to do some reviewing for the script since the filming will start soon. We will not see each other frequently after this too because we're getting more busier each day. I'm sorry, it is just me wanting to make things better for us. You know how I am everytime we do it, I'll be so clingy that I don't want to be apart with you. " She explained kindly without him asking because she needs to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea as to why she refused him.   
  
  
  
  


"Hey, it's really okay. I got too carried away again and you know, how I am when you are around. It's a bit difficult to just let you away. Could you please pretend I don't ask that? But well, you sure have a plan to tease me later like that. "He muffled a laugh and swiped his hair that's getting to his eye.  
  
  
  
  


She saw his sad back and it broke her heart, she can't help but pout while scoots over him to be closer. She nibbles her lips and gives a back hug to him, resting her head at his back.   
  
  
  


" _Jagiya_ , are you angry? "   
  
  
  
  


"No, I'm not. Don't worry. " He pats her hands that are on his stomach to assure her that he is fine.   
  
  
  
  


"Then, are you upset? " He sighed and turned his head sideways to see her from his peripheral vision.   
  
  
  


"A little, " his honesty hurts her because she has let this man feel upset this night. For the first time, she never feels so guilty for upsetting someone.   
  
  
  


"But it's fine. If it's for your craft, I don't mind. I know you are working hard in every drama you starred in and this will be your comeback that I am sure your new fans will anticipate more. Being an actress should just act well, you're right about it. So keep doing well in your work but don't forget to take care of yourself too. I will wait for you to appear on my television too. "   
  
  


She slowly drew back her hands to herself and sat next to him, seeing his face for a couple seconds with brows knitted.   
  
  


"What are you saying? " She asked, confused by him talking about her drama out of the blue.   
  
  
  


"Aren't you like this because of your drama. Huh? That you still need to focus and be alone to get into your new character? No? "  
  
  


She finally understands that they're leading to different worries now. Her with her worries that he will leave tomorrow and him with his worries about her drama.   
  
  
  


"I don't mean that. I meant you, you will leave tomorrow because you have a schedule right? You told me that you have one meeting in the morning tomorrow. "  
  
  
  


He shook his head slowly, "I do but not anymore. It is rescheduled to another day. Didn't I already inform you that? And that's why we're staying here until my birthday. "   
  
  
  
  


Her eyes darted at the mention of his last sentence, "What? We're staying until your birthday? "   
  
  


She doesn't want to believe that. She can't even if her heart is blossoming, knowing that he will not leave tomorrow but spending more time with her.   
  
  


"But I just bring my clothes for one night. That's the plan you told me on the phone. "   
  
  


He just giggles and shakes his head, "I think I really forgot to inform you about the latest plan. So, we must buy your clothes tomorrow. That's not good for me if your clothes are not enough. "   
  
  


She blushed hearing that because of his seductive voice is activated again.   
  


"Say, shall we do what we intend to do before? " A smirk crept on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Let me ask you that. Do you want to get in trouble with me? "   
  
  
  
  
  


"I will say yes without doubt and I am so ready at your service, ma'am."   
  
  


Swiftly, he grabbed her jaw and started kissing her hungrily. She invited him warmly with her lips parted afterwards and him slowly pushing her against the bed with one hand behind her head.   
  
  
  


His plump lips are soft on hers as they kiss slowly with gentleness only. He wants to take it very slow tonight as they have a whole night just for them. He's already on top of her while she's fully laying down with hands hugging his sturdy body. His hands are making it way around her neck as they kiss deeper and more wilder, causing their nose to touch each others' cheeks.   
  
  


"Babe, " he murmured as they paused for oxygen.   
  
  


"What? "   
  
  


"You are safe right? "   
  
  


She just nods to his question before their lips met again. This time he takes the lead and bites softly on her lower lips and she just lets him kiss every bit of hers. She pushed his head lower and tilted her head to give more access for their tongue swirling inside. Their tongues sucking with each other and fighting for dominance inside their mouth.  
  
  


Her soft gasp was heard as his cold hand coming inside her shirt, searching for one particular thing. She noticed it and arch her back for him to get it off easily while she pulled the hem of his shirt to throw it away.   
  


She knew he's struggling to unhook her bra as she doesn't like how his lips stop moving without kissing her back.   
  


"Aish, " she grunts and pushes his body.   
  
  
  


They discarded their clothes to the floor, getting fully-naked and back to their love adventure again.   
  
  


His kisses going lower after he made her lips swollen and leaving few marks on her white neck. She closed her eyes at his every touch on her and jerked her head to the back.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Why did you stop? " She whispered as she felt empty when his lips and hands stopped moving on her globes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're beautiful and I am loving every part of yours. I just want you to know that. "   
  
  
  
  


"You're too, " she whispered and brushed his cheeks affectionately.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I love you, babe. "   
  
  
  
  


"I love you too. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They don't want to stop, not yet.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Babe, you're—"   
  
  
  


"I told you not to talk. Just use your body to talk, will you?"  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  
  


"Oh my God, Seo Yeaji!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kim Soohyun, you really! "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  


"That's enough for now. You're sweating too much."   
  
  
  
  


"No, it's still early. "   
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  


"Why did you do that? "   
  
  
  


"I'm not sure. I must have lost my mind. "   
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  
  


"I don't know being your girlfriend is this hard, my dear."   
  
  


"That should be my line. I have no clue that being your boyfriend needs this much hard work. "   
  
  
  
  


.   
  


"It's near four, sleep. "   
  
  
  


"Clean up this first. "   
  
  
  


.   
  
  


"We really need to sleep now. "  
  


"Okay, we shall. "  
  
  


"Can you hug me more, please?"  
  
  
  


.   
  


"This is my best Valentine. Thanks to you, my love."   
  
  


"This is really the best Valentine for me too. Thanks for having me in your life. "  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  


"What's for my birthday? Don't tell me we'll be doing this again? "   
  
  


"Why not? "   
  
  


"That's—not a bad idea. "   
  
  
  


.   
  


"Hey, stop gazing at me and sleep. "  
  
  
  


"You're such a visual to see. I can't help. "   
  


.   
  


"I actually got a cake for us. But I forgot to tell you."   
  
  


"Really? Is it from my favourite bakery? "  
  
  
  


"Yup. "   
  
  
  


"Oh, thank you. Let me kiss you once. "   
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  


"You're sleeping? "   
  
  
  


"..."   
  
  
  
  


"Goodnight, my precious cutie pie. "   
  
  
  
  


"Goodnight, baby boo. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To those blazing stars and bright moon, they're just two lovers in this magnificent night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Morning, " she greets him with a smile and eyes half-open. He pats her head as she leans against the headboard. He is the first to wake up and take shower because he wants to make breakfast for them.   
  
  
  
  


"Take a shower, I'll bring the food here. We'll have breakfast in bed. "   
  
  
  


"Wait, I still need some little time. " She said and closed her eyes.   
  
  
  


"Okay, why don't you brush your teeth first. So we can have breakfast? " She didn't answer him but he saw her slight nods.   
  
  
  


He helped to take her toothbrush and a cup of water as she needs to freshen up. Not that she looks terrible in the morning, it's just that he wants her to be clean and well for breakfast.  
  
  
  


As she finished brushing her teeth, he went to their bathroom to take a towel and come back to her again. He washed her face with the wet towel and kissed her hair after making sure everything was good now.  
  
  
  
  


"Thanks for breakfast, " she whispered and took the toast to her mouth. He hums and smiles at her who seems to enjoy the simple breakfast he made.   
  
  
  


"Here, your coffee. " He said, handing the mug to her.  
  
  
  


"It's hot, " she jumped a little as her hand touched the mug.  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby. Sorry, " he quickly put the mug back to the table and checked on her palm. It's not too red and she quickly assured him that she's fine. It's her mistake too as she holds the mug in the wrong way.   
  
  
  


"Still hurt? " He inquired after giving a lot of kisses on her palm.  
  
  
  


She shook her head and pinched his cheek, "It's really nothing. Just continue your breakfast. "  
  
  
  


They finished breakfast and he is ready to leave the room with the tray in his hands.  
  
  
  


"Leave it. You can do that later. Don't go out. I want you here. " She pats the space beside her and pouts for she knows he will melt if she did it.  
  
  
  


He jolted to bed and came to her, taking her body to sit on his lap. She positioned herself comfortably and crossed her legs as they're facing each other.  
  
  


"Thank you. I mean it, "she whispered and puckers her lips to kiss him.  
  
  


"You're welcome, dear. I mean it too, " he uttered then met her lips halfway.  
  
  


"I love this. It is really a great day whenever I start it with you, " she snuggled closer, putting her head near the crook of his neck.  
  
  
  


"I love this too. But I love you more. "  
  
  
  


She giggled and looked up, meeting his eyes again. She stares at her boyfriend, still looking so handsome in his simple white tee and jeans.  
  
  
  


"Why? "  
  
  


"I wonder what people will feel when they know we're here together. I mean, us being each other lovers. " She speaks out her thoughts.  
  
  
  


"They'll be jealous because I have the great Seo Yeaji as my girlfriend. "  
  
  
  


"But they'll be more jealous if they know you're my boyfriend. Don't you think so? "   
  
  


He shook his head.   
  
  


"My fans should be more jealous of you. Because you are the one who I poured every blood, sweat and tears to capture your heart and your whole. You're the one who I give my all and nothing else."  
  
  
  


She fell a little for that last line, so she cupped his jaw and kissed him on the lips again.  
  
  


"Again? Oh, I see. The clingy you is coming. "  
  
  
  


"I think I'll be more extra today. I don't know but I feel it. Do you mind? "  
  
  


"Nope, not at all. You can kiss me a hundred times today. I really don't mind, babe. But I think it's you who will be tired of kissing me. " He squeezed her hand that's previously on his arm to put it on his neck.  
  
  


"Your confidence is so high," she joked and squinted her eyes.   
  
  
  


"These lips are mine," he brushed her lips with his thumb gently.   
  
  


"What yours is mine too," she mumbled before leaning and slammed his lips on hers.  
  
  


"Be clingy everyday, babe."   
  
  
  


"I don't think so. It'll be hard for us, for our life. " She said the truth as they really will never leave home if she is this clingy everyday.   
  
  
  


"I want you to be this clingy for my birthday okay? All day and night on my birthday. "   
  
  
  
  


"Whatever, mister. I don't take orders from people. It is just for someone special and lucky. " She pinched his nose before kissing the tip of it.   
  
  
  
  


"Oh, babe. You will kill me with your kisses. "  
  
  
  


She burst into laughter and kissed him more. She also doesn't know what has gotten into her today. She is just too happy, too energetic and too excited for she's spending another night here with him.   
  
  
  


"Now, I see why your fans are crazy about you having a girlfriend role in your next drama. "  
  
  
  


Her eyes narrowed, "What? "   
  
  
  


"You don't know? They're all hoping you'll take a girlfriend role in a romantic comedy drama so they can finally see you act, not in a stressful drama. I agree about it though. I know you're a versatile actress but I think romantic comedy is not bad. "   
  
  
  


She pressed her lips together and sighed, "I wish I can do it too. But maybe later, when we are more likely to act together again."  
  
  


"We? "  
  
  


"Yup, I think that'll be great even though it's impossible. I just can't think of being someone's girlfriend if it's not you. But anyway, what are we going to do today? " She asked, curious about their agenda today.   
  
  
  


"Wait, I don't think I can act with you again. It's too hard but if there's a chance maybe I will say yes. And today, we're going to a secret place. "   
  
  
  


"Secret? What secret? "   
  
  
  


"Let's shower first. Are you good now? " She nods and gets up from his lap, going to the bathroom alone.   
  
  


"And we have to buy your clothes. " He said as his eyes lay on her body.   
  
  
  


She just nodded and entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  


He turned his gaze to his phone and texted someone.  
  
  


_'Hyung, I'm sorry to tell you this but please reschedule my meeting. I'm having my vacation with Yeaji until my birthday. Sorry to trouble you but yes, I'm sorry. '_   
  
  


_'Soohyun, you really like to make me suffer huh? I can't do anything anyway because I know that you are with her now. Just stay safe and I'll handle everything here. '_   
  
  


_'Thanks hyung. I'll treat you to a meal sometime.'_   
  
  
  


"Why are you smiling? " He was surprised to see Yeaji already coming from the bathroom with her shower robe.   
  
  


"Nothing. Just my _hyung_. "   
  
  


"Why? Is it about work? Do you have to go back?" She begins to frown and pouts as she takes a seat next to him.   
  


"No, I told you it's nothing. We just texted about work-related but I don't need to go back. "  
  
  


She cupped his face and nibbled on her lips, "Don't leave me. I really want to spend time with you before we get more busier and have no time for each other. "  
  
  


"I won't leave you. Promise, " he brushed her hand tenderly and gave a small squeeze to it.  
  
  
  


By all means, he promised to never leave her no matter what happened to them. Not just now but also forever.  
  


He won't leave her alone, let her take everything alone or in the dark.  
  


He will be by her side even if that day comes, the day where the blue sky is not her favourite anymore, the day where the sunset never brings her excitement anymore and the day where she will close every door to everyone including him.  
  
  


He promised with all his heart to always be hers so she doesn't have to worry about the coldness or anything that'll come to her.  
  
  


Because he is there for her, he is closer than she knows and more warmer than she knows if she asked for him.  
  
  


She just needs to call out his name and he'll be there.  
  
  
  


Because he will fulfill his promise he made to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
